


Keeping Warm

by hazelNuts



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Donna and Jody manage to clear some space in their busy calendars to spend a weekend together.





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Created for [spnsafficchallenge](https://spnsafficchallenge.tumblr.com/)

It’s the cold that wakes Jody. Well, not _the_ cold, but her arm that somehow escaped the pile of blankets and is now exposed to the chilly night-air of the bedroom. She tucks it back in and curls into the warm body next to her. Sleeping next to Donna is like sleeping with a hot pack that never cools down, but better.

Donna makes a soft, contented noise as Jody presses closer, and Jody can’t help but smile. They don’t get to do this often enough. Hell, even if they actually lived together and slept in the same bed every night they wouldn’t be doing this often enough in her opinion.

She loves her job—and she knows that Donna loves hers just as much—and she’s proud of both of them; both sheriffs, respected and loved in their little towns. If only those little towns were a little closer to one another. Or if getting the weekend off were a little easier for a sheriff. They try to meet somewhere in the middle at least once a week, but they don’t always succeed. And more often than not, when they do finally manage to get some time off at the same time, there will be a hunt waiting for them, destroying their plan to spend at least a couple hours doing nothing but eat and stay in bed.

So this weekend is special and to be savoured. Things are quiet on the supernatural front, nothing that the girls and boys can’t handle by themselves, no events in either of their towns, and the weather was nice enough to allow Jody to make good time and get to Donna earlier than planned.

Jody presses her smile in Donna’s shoulder and makes herself comfortable. She’s warm and back asleep in minutes.

~

The next time she wakes up she’s warm and comfortable, and the bedroom is filled with curtain-shaded sunlight. Her head is resting against Donna’s hip, because Donna’s is sitting up, leaning against the headboard and… Jody has no idea what her girlfriend is doing right now, actually. She sits up, taking the blankets with her so she stays wrapped in their exquisite warmth.

‘What are you doing?’ Her voice is rough from sleep, and she’s not awake enough yet to sit up by herself so she leans against Donna, resting her head on her shoulder.

Donna is furiously tapping away on her phone, but without her glasses, Jody can’t make out what’s on the screen. It’s just splotches of bright colour.

‘I’m trying to beat this level of Candy Crush,’ Donna grits out. She’s tapping more furiously, then her shoulders slump in defeat. ‘Dang it!’

Jody gasps. ‘Such dirty language!’

‘Har, har.’ Donna puts away her phone and wraps an arm around Jody, pulling her closer. ‘Good morning.’

‘It’s still morning?’ Jody groans. ‘Then we woke up to soon. Let’s go back to sleep.’

‘Or, I can make you pancakes and coffee?’

Jody turns her head, and she can just make out Donna’s bright smile.

‘Fine,’ she sighs. ‘But I also want bacon. And extra syrup.’

‘You got it.’ Donna presses a kiss to the top of Jody’s head, hands her glasses to her, then slides out of the bed, grabbing a discarded shirt from the clothes-chair as she makes her way out of the room.

Jody is slow to follow. She takes another couple minutes to enjoy the warmth beneath the blankets, then jumps out of bed and into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. She looks around for a pair of socks, but not finding any at first glance, she slides her feet into Donna’s bunny slippers. She wraps her arms around herself in an effort to keep all that cosy warmth from the bed still with her, but by the time she’s reached the kitchen it’s gone. She’s not cold, the hoodie and sweatpants make sure of that, but that fulfilling contentment is gone.

‘Can you make the coffee?’ Donna asks. There’s already a couple pancakes sitting on a plate. They’re a perfect light brown and smell delicious.

Jody gets the coffeemaker going then wraps her arms around Donna’s waist and hooks her chin over Donna’s shoulder.

‘Smells good,’ she says, and presses a kiss to Donna’s jaw.

‘Thank you.’ Donna’s smile isn’t visible to Jody, but she can feel it in the way her girlfriend’s cheeks bulge.

‘I’m talking about the coffee.’

Donna turns in Jody’s arms, her smile soft and happy. ‘Jokes before breakfast, huh? You must’ve slept really well.’

Jody’s smile mirrors Donna’s when she says, ‘When I sleep with you, always.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
